Deception
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Shepard sees Liara before she goes through the Omega Four Relay and Liara asks Feron to keep an eye on the traffic both to and from the Relay so she'd know if Shepard lives But Feron lies and Liara has to live with the consequences.


**A/N : This is my first Mass Effect one shot and well I needed a break from writing Dark Secrets so I decided to write this as I decided what to do with Dark Secrets anyway enjoy.**

Shadow Broker's Ship

"Elizabeth it's good to see you again" Liara said as she let Shepard in.

"It's good to see you to Liara" Shepard said.

"something's wrong tell me" Liara said as she took Shepard's hand Shepard sighed.

"I'm doing the final preparations to go through the Omega 4 Relay so I came to say goodbye I guess if the worst happens" Shepard said.

"Elizabeth listen to me you'll succeed then we will fight the Reapers together then when we're done we shall retire and start a family together alright?" Liara said.

"alright that sound's pretty good" Shepard said.

"you promise?" Liara said.

"I promise" Shepard said her omni-tool then activated.

"hey Shepard I hate to interrupt but you know Collectors and all that" Joker said.

"Ok Joker I'm on my way back" Shepard said.

"Sorry Liara" Joker said as he ended the call.

"you sure you don't want to come with me?" Shepard asked.

"no this is your adventure and if I mysteriously go out of contact with my agents they'll think something's wrong" Liara said.

"Ok just don't work your agents into the ground" Shepard said.

"I'll try not to" Liara said as she kissed Shepard "Now go save the galaxy for a second time" Liara said.

Shepard walked out of the ship and back on board the Normandy Liara watched as the Normandy flew away Liara activated her omni-tool "Feron can I see you for a second?" Liara asked "Of course I'll be right there" the Drell said.

"You called Liara?" Feron asked.

"yes I need you to monitor the Omega Four Relay and tell when the Normandy comes back" Liara said.

"that's it? You want me to check the almost never used Relay for one ship?" Feron asked.

"yes" Liara said as she left.

Feron sat down at his station as the Normandy went through the Relay "So you're going through with it are you Shepard? I wonder what Liara would do if you failed?" Feron asked to himself smiling.

Feron's job wasn't difficult at all he had even managed to hack into the Normandy's communications due to the amount of damaged though that AI was difficult to bypass. Feron learnt that Admiral Hackett had asked for Shepard's help with something Feron wasn't interested but he was interested in the fact that Hackett had ordered Shepard to return as soon as the mission was done. Feron saw his chance and took it "Right Shepard" Feron said as he manipulated the data.

"look at that the Normandy caught in the explosion that destroyed the Collector base what a shame" Feron said he activated his omni-tool "Liara I've got some news I think you'd better see this" Feron said.

"I'll be right there" Liara said.

"What's happened Feron?" Liara asked.

"It's better if you see it for your self" Feron said as he moved.

Liara looked at the console and tears came to her eyes"the Normandy…its destroyed?" Liara asked.

"it seems so" Feron said.

Liara fell to her knees "I've lost her again" Liara said.

"I'm sorry" Feron said "There's nothing you could have done" He added.

"I could have gone with her made sure she came back" Liara said.

"If you went with her you'd be dead too" Feron said "And I'd be all alone" he added.

"Liara I…I love you I hated it when I betrayed you and I was over joyed when you came to save me" Feron said "Feron don't" Liara said Feron took Liara's hands "tell me to stop" he said as he kissed her.

The following Morning

"Morning Liara" Feron said smiling.

"morning Feron what are you so happy about?" she asked.

"I got to wake up next to you" he said.

"Feron I…need time" Liara said as she got up.

"time for what?" Feron asked.

"time to think" Liara said as she got dressed.

"Think about what? Shepard's not coming back" Feron said.

"I know I just after what happened to Elizabeth I don't think I can lose someone else I'm close to" Liara said.

"Excuse me Dr T'Soni" Glyph said.

"Yes Glyph" Liara said.

"there is a Admiral Hackett trying to contact you" Glyph said.

"Ok I'll go right away" Liara said "you sure you don't want me to talk to him?" Feron asked.

"No Hackett wouldn't normally call so it must be important" Liara said "don't worry" Liara said looking at the Drell "I'll be back soon" Liara said as she left.

"Dr T'Soni I assume you know about the Collectors" Hackett said.

"yes Shepard was always good at stopping the end of the galaxy" Liara said.

"and she's done it again" Hackett said.

"what do you mean?" Liara asked.

"she gave us time Liara time we will need to get ready for the Reapers" Hackett said.

"yes but how though? Shepard's dead" Liara said.

"Dead? Dr T'Soni who told you that she's right here on Earth being debriefed on her time with Cerberus here I'll patch you in" Hackett said.

"So you admit working with Cerberus but you say that it was only to take down the Collectors" a marine said.

"yes and after I accomplished that I received a call from Admiral Hackett about the Alpha Relay and you all know what happened there" Shepard said.

"We do in deed Commander Shepard until further notice you are relived of duty and put under house arrest Lieutenant Vega please take the ex-Commander to her accommodation" the marine said as Hackett cut of the transmission.

"you see alive and well" Hackett said.

"Wait the Alpha Relay that was Elizabeth I was informed that it was a group of marines that did that" Liara said.

"Well that was my first intention but Shepard was closer so I asked her" Hackett said.

"ok thank you Admiral" Liara said.

"Dr T'Soni before you go we need to use this time that Shepard has bought us come to mars look through the Archive see if we've missed anything" Hackett said.

"I will Admiral but there's something I must do first" Liara said as she closed the channel.

"Liara I can explain" Feron said.

"how long have you been there?" Liara asked unwilling to turn around.

"long enough" Feron said.

"Why Feron why lie why tell me that Elizabeth is dead?" Liara asked she was now looking at Feron and he saw a mixture of anger and sadness on Liara's face.

"I wanted to be with you I love you Liara" Feron said.

"Go Feron get out I never want to see you again" Liara said.

"but Liara I…" Feron started.

"Enough Feron I want you gone you're lucky I'm not going to kill you" Liara said.

"But Liara why, why pick her over me I can give you a relationship now and you wont even be able to see Shepard and when the Reapers come you know Shepard will fight and most likely die for real" Feron said.

"yes she will fight and I will be fighting beside her you don't understand Feron I love her more then I can express and I'm willing to wait for her and if she dies you can bet I will die on the same day if we die we shall die together now Feron go before I change my mind" Liara said.

Feron didn't say another word he just got his possessions and left Liara watched as she saw Feron's ship leave she then cried she had betrayed Shepard by being with Feron Liara hoped that Shepard would be able to forgive her although Liara thought she didn't deserve Shepard's forgiveness.

 **A/N : Hope you guys enjoyed this sorry if my personal dislike of Feron was shown too much in this**


End file.
